


The Window of the Train (Reflection of Our Feelings)

by The Key To Imagine (whiskeywit)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywit/pseuds/The%20Key%20To%20Imagine
Summary: Backup of old fic originally posted to the Beatles community JohnheartPaul, currently residing on key_to_imagine, currently in locked status. Note contains the header as is on the LJ post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Window of the Train (Reflection of Our Feelings)  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 373  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Beatles, neither has this ever occurred for real.  
> Note: Just a sweet little fic ;) 
> 
> (originally posted pre 28 DECEMBER 2008)

Outside, it was dark already. The stars were shining high above the railway, and even though it had been cloudy and rainy by day, it was a clear and cold night - beautiful in fact.

‘’It’s not like I can help it.’’

One pair of eyes, glaring at him, reflected by the window he was staring through – as far as he could at least.

The eyes: mirrors of the mind.

‘’You couldn’t have told.’’

Sure. He’d tried that, yes, but today when they’d finally been alone and not in a hotel room – they couldn’t really escape from here, would have to talk – he’d blurted it out.

‘’I had to.’’

It was true, though. He hadn’t been able to keep it hidden anymore. Sure, easy task, hiding your love for the one you’re basically sharing as well night as day with.

More glares at him. It felt like thousands of eyes, focussed on only him. In a bad way, this time. It didn’t seem to matter to his feeling, that there were just the two of them.

‘’Listen, I couldn’t keep it secret any longer anymore. It was driving me mad, always having to pretend. But I didn’t plan on blurting it out, just like this.’’

‘’Fair enough, I’ll believe you.’’

Sighs, and the glare that finally turned into a bit softer look. He sat up, and took his gaze off of the window – now looking at the man in front of him immediately. Into his hazel eyes, gaze catching his and that was how they sat for a while. How they were normally gazing at each other, too.

It was this look, that had made him realize he felt more for him than friendship.

‘’It’s not as if I can help it, that I’ve feelings you know.’’

A quick smirk – good, he loosened up a bit.

‘’I almost was starting to think you hadn’t.’’ A wink, to him. Lovely, lovely eyes.

‘’I have... And, do you have feelings for me, too?’’

Silence, for a while.

Then, thick swallowing, he thought it was probably just nerves.

Eventually, after what seemed hours of staring, finally an answer.

‘’Yes.’’

They smiled at each other.

‘’We should go, find the others.’’ And they walked away, both smiling again as their hands brushed – and the both of them knew it wasn’t an accident.


End file.
